toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Dory
"What? A seagull?!" —'Dory', "Apollo's Sacked!" Dory is the mentally challenged sister of Ostreena, making her another one of Professor Hoot's daughters and Cuckoo's sister-in-law. She is known for acting incredibly stupid at times, causing lengthy comic relief sequences to occur. History ''Toy Island'' Dory first appears in the Season 3 episode "Dory Delivery", where Ostreena's relatives send her a letter saying that they have given up trying to take care of her, so they send her in a cardboard box via air mail to the Island for her and her father to take care of. When she arrives, everyone else appears to be delighted to have a new arrival, but Ostreena and Professor Hoot, knowing the trouble she can cause, are terribly saddened and break down into tears. Everyone is worried and start to ask why, before seeing Dory has already trashed the Island with her zaniness! By the end of the episode everyone has learned how to take care of her. In the next episode though, she lands herself on a crazy rampage through the Island, starting with Emperor Lakeet. This forces him to send his guards on her tail. Throughout the episode, as Dory continues trashing the Island, Professor Hoot and Ostreena chase after her and protect her from the other characters. Whenever Dory is kidnapped by the evildoers, this does not end on a good note for them. In "An Explosive Rescue", as the kidnapped characters escape from their jail cells, she ends up pressing the self-destruct button inside Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO and explodes the UFO. Dory appears in Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour in various comical scenes. However, she is also significant for having kicked herself into Monsieur Bonjour's face and prevented him from blowing up the Island. In "Fuzzy's Crazy Adventure!", she somehow falls flat onto Fuzzy, bringing about the worry of Punk and Emperor Lakeet. She also almost interrupts and ruins the Toy Island play, but Ostreena is able to calm her before she does so. Later, Dory goes on one of her hyper attacks and ends up trashing the Island again, to the dismay of the other characters. Later, when she and the other female characters end up having to rescue the other characters, she ends up blowing up Monsieur Bonjour's UFO after she chews on some wires. Dory reappears in Season 4 with more memorable failures. She ends up acquainting with Queen Quack starting in "Kissy Missy" and is seen being able to listen to Queen Quack rant and gossip. Ostreena uses this to her advantage when the Toy Island Crew ends up on a rescue mission that leads them across the ocean. This lets Dory remain calm and not interfere with the serious affairs at hand. Dory is later seen almost drowning, and in "Celebrate Good Times" she gets permission to shoot a firework, though this ends up blowing up Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO as they pass by. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" Dory is partly responsible for the huge brouhaha at the beginning of the special as the characters celebrate the arrival of Christmas. Dory returns in Season 5. Now that Professor Hoot owns a library he is no longer responsible for taking care of her, so she is often seen with Ostreena. Her most notable appearance is in "GNO (Girls' Night Out)" where as the females travel from business to business she somehow causes a mess in each one. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Dory appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Here, it seems that her lengthened comic relief sequences are even longer, as if to take up space on the show. Some of her most memorable mess-ups include taking Turtwig on the sky search team, throwing Cuckoo into a werewolf lair and covering the exit with a boulder, and mixing up the words "eagle", "beagle", and "seagull". ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' As the game depicts events that take place in Season 2, Dory does not make a physical appearance. However, since the game was released after her debut, Ostreena sometimes mentions having a sister in-game. As well, the reason given for Professor Hoot's absence in the game is that he is taking care of her. ''Friends' Hockey'' Dory is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Hockey where she is a Tricky character. Due to her erratic behaviour, it is hard for the opponents to predict what she will do next. As well, she has very good movement speed but very bad aiming. Her Power Shot is Hyper Attack, where she gets a hyper attack and jumps at every character, dazing them, before shooting the puck at her own goal. It ends up deflecting off the goalpost at the opponent's goal, and with built-up momentum it moves even faster. ''Curtis Ball'' series Dory is not playable in Curtis Ball Tournament. Instead, she appears as a stage obstacle on the Toy Island stage. Randomly, she'll show up on the field and run around randomly and crazily, Stunning anyone she runs into. Eventually, she'll end up in the water and drown, though she can return sometime later in the match. Dory reappears in Curtis Ball Showdown, this time as an unlockable playable character. She can be unlocked by recruiting her in a campaign. She is classified as Tricky type player, and she excels in Land Speed, Attack, Dodge, HP, Jump, Trick, and Trounce. However, she has poor Water Speed, Skill, Defense, Reach, Air Time, Stability, Screen, and Steal. In her campaign condition, she strives to become a Curtis Ball star, aiming for the national tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Dory is an unlockable player character in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Kombat'' series Dory is a playable character in Friends' Kombat II, though she must be unlocked first. She can be unlocked by playing 675 matches or by clearing Arcade mode on Hard difficulty or higher in less than twelve minutes using Ostreena. She is medium in speed and somewhat light. Dory's attacks are all random and don't make sense. Thus, they do not combo well. Some moves see her slapping opponents with a frying pan, while others have her throwing a car. Her regular special is Dory Tip of the Day, where she uses the regular special move of any other character. Her side special is Self-Kick where she kicks herself and sends herself flying towards the side. Her up special is Air Delivery, where she packs herself into a box that transforms into a plane and drops her back onto the stage. She is vulnerable as the box packs her in itself. Her down special is Random Dory is Random, where she teleports to a random location on the stage. Her Final Smash is Fireworks Display, where she fires a few fireworks into the sky. Dory returns as an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat: United. She is unloked by clearing Arcade mode with fifteen characters. Her Self-Kick 'now sends her farther, and it deals more damage and sends the opponent flying farther. '''Air Delivery '''now causes the box to explode when she returns to the stage, giving her a clearing to recover. ''Friends' Racing Dory is not a playable character in Friends' Racing. However, she appears as the referee of sorts. She is dressed in a fairy costume, and she gets around the course by flying via the wings on her back in order to avoid interfering with the racers. She holds the countdown lights and she also waves Flaggy when the players finish the race. She also informs the racers when they are driving backwards and she uses her magic wand to hover racers out of bad predicaments, such as when they fall off the course. ''Friends' Baseball'' Dory appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of the Cuckoo Flyers, although she must be unlocked. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Dory appears as a hidden playable character in Toy Island Adventures. Dory can run quickly, and her frying pan gives her the ability to slam opponents, block attacks, and even cook food. By collecting ingredients in an area, she can thus clear certain food-related missions. ''Toy Island Golf'' Dory appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable player character. She is unlocked by winning the Wistful Selects. Her maximum drive is 235 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Dory is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. She is Tricky, so to her opponents her actions are unpredictable. She also has heightened movement speed and shot power but terrible shot precision and team skills. Her Special Spike is '''Wreak Havoc, where she dashes about the opponent's field, injuring her opponents, before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Dorys appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as unlockable playable characters. Yarn Dory's feathers are portrayed using stray and curly yarn strands, giving her a different appearance than usual. Her eyes are replaced with buttons. Dory has low stamina and lacks projectiles, but her weapon is extremely powerful and she can run extremely fast. She also jumps high and is quite lightweight. Her weapon is the '''Frying Pan', which is a melee weapon. When hitting an opponent, it launches them far away. It can also be used to launch opponents' projectiles into the distance. Her secondary attack allows her to use her Frying Pan as a shield, which can block the opponents' shots. The Dory amiibo is part of Wave 3 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases her speed further as well as the size of her Frying Pan for 30 seconds. Dory's special costume is her fairy outfit seen in ''Friends' Racing. It appears to be made out of cotton cloth as opposed to yarn. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Dory is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. Her default partner is Professor Hoot. She is a Tricky type character, making her next move hard to predict. She also curves the ball when she hits. Dory boasts great movement speed but poor shot control and reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Dory appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Tricky type player, and is available in all sports. She has great spin, speed, and finesse, but low power and control. As a computer player, she plays as a Strategist, aiming competitively while acting passively. She can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. Her player card is of bronze rarity. Character Being mentally challenged, Dory is not very smart at all. She is often seen messing up the situation by destroying everything, or doing something incredibly stupid, including some of the failures listed above. However, she is sometimes key for the resolution of the problem, such as when she blows up Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO or when she kicks herself into Monsieur Bonjour's face and prevents him from blowing up the Island. Sometimes though, Dory is able to sit still and listen to Queen Quack ramble on with her gossip, and that usually occurs in more serious episodes or in episodes where there is more action to cover so a lengthy comic relief scene is too long to include. Generally, Dory is incredibly stupid and her actions are almost always the wrong choice, though she does not see anything wrong with what she does. As well, she has only been kidnapped once in all her appearances, as her extreme stupidity is what causes the downfall for both of the enemy forces when she actually interacts with them. Appearance Dory has lots of yellow feathers all about her body, but she has four ostensibly large feathers on the top of her head. She has big, round eyes and a medium yellow beak. The tips of her wings appear to end in fingers, but they may really just be feathers. Her legs are orange with pink bands on them. Profiles and statistics Toy Island Season 3 bio: After their relatives gave up on taking care of her, Dory was sent to Toy Island in an airmail package, and life for her sister has never been the same. She has a short memory and an even shorter attention span, so definitely expect things to get zany around her. Toy Island Adventures bio: The only thing Dory loves more than being excited is being excited to go on adventure. As soon as word drops that Felix is inviting other islanders on expeditions, she's ''definitely not going to miss out.'' Friends' Hockey bio: Dory's erratic movement makes her very unpredictable and tricky to track. Coupled with her fast movement speed, this makes her a good choice for puck movement. Just avoid relying on her passes or shots, as her aim is really, really off. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Dory's fast movement couples well with her shot precision and spin, allowing her to make trick shots and risky plays few others would dare attempt. Trivia *Despite only being named "Dory", she is often referred to as Dumbo Dory by fans and on some occasions even by the creators. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters